This invention relates to an improved metal stud for use in combination with horizontal channels for stiffening a vertical wall framework, and, in particular, to a stud having an opening in the stud web for reception of a horizontal channel and having bendable means at the side of the opening for stabilizing the channel relative to the stud.
This invention is particularly advantageous in removable partition walls generally similar to those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,004, wherein gypsum wallboard panels are suspended from horizontal channels and the horizontal channels are extended through cut-outs or openings in the webs of the vertical metal studs. In accordance with the invention in U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,004, the cut-outs are shaped in a way that permits a special shaped channel to be inserted into the cut-outs of a plurality of studs and then rotated 90.degree. causing the special shaped channel to bend slightly and then become locked under a pair of shoulders on the sides of the cut-out.